The purpose of this Interagency Agreement, hereafter "Agreement," is to provide funding by the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) to the United States Agency for International Development (USAID) for the purpose of providing support to HIV prevention research in order to reduce the transmission of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), and recognize the potential utility of topical microbicides and other non-vaccine biomedical prevention (TM/BP) methods in affecting the global HIV IAIDS epidemic.